orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicky Nichols
Nicole "Nicky" Nichols is a recurring inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary who's currently in Maximum Security. She is portrayed by Natasha Lyonne. Personality Nicky is sarcastic, humorous, kind, grounded and down-to-earth with an acerbic wit. She has a considerable sexual appetite, and in "Low Self Esteem City" even competes with Big Boo to have sex with as many inmates as possible. Despite her hardened, jokester exterior, Nicky has a soft side, seen most times especially around Morello. She is still affected by her past as a drug addict, as is shown when she speaks about her heroin addiction at AA. Her conflicted feelings towards heroin are shown by her shaken reaction when Taystee gives her heroin, as well as when she is shown staring into the vent containing the heroin she stole from Vee. Physical Appearance Big eyes and wide face. Her hair is brown and curly/wavy and its unkempt appearance is a key identifying feature. Biography Before Litchfield Nichols grew up raised by a nanny. Her mother was a wealthy socialite who lived in a separate house with her boyfriend who didn't like kids. She had a problematic relationship with her mother, who had never really been there for her except for financial support, which probably contributed in her decision to start using drugs. Being a former heroin junkie, her addiction resulted in the need for open-heart surgery due to bacterial endocarditis, which can be caused by the use of a dirty needle. When she was in her twenties and living in New York City, Nicky's circle of friends searched for and used heroin. On one occasion, she and her friends stole a taxi in order to arrive to a dealer's home on time. Nicky was able to only drive less than a city block when she collided with another car at high speed, wrecking the taxi and disabling it. Although she was driving, her two friends were arrested for stealing the taxi. ").]] Later, Nicky and an accomplice broke into the apartment of a woman with expensive books. Their plan was to sell the books in order to buy more heroin. She was subsequently arrested for breaking and entering while also carrying heroin on her person. She later met with her mother and an attorney to work out the finer details of her case and possible sentence. After harshly rejecting the attorney's initial offer, Nicky berates her mother for being neglectful and setting her on a path of self-destruction. Life at Litchfield Season One At the start of Season One, Nicky has just returned from the SHU, having been sent there for insulting a guard. She swiftly befriends both Piper and Alex, expressing curiosity about what happened between the two of them outside of prison. Red helps Nicky get clean when she lands in prison, and Nicky looks to her as a mother figure, to the point where she actually refers to her as "mom." At the start of the season, Nicky was having an ongoing sexual relationship with Morello. Morello called it off under the guise of it not being fair to Christopher, her supposed fiance, which upset and annoyed Nicky; however, the two remained firm friends. As of "Imaginary Enemies", Nicky had two years left of her five year sentence. Season Two Season Two shows Nicky lusting after many other women in Litchfield, where she keeps a record book of the inmates she has been sexually involved with. She and Big Boo start a competition over how many women they can have sex with, with points given for more challenging conquests, such as prison guards. As such, Nicky tries to proposition CO Susan Fischer, but is rebuffed. There is rivalry seen between her and Big Boo over Brook Soso upon her arrival, with Nicky triumphing and having sex with her in the Litchfield chapel. The competition is judged by Mei Chang, who announces a draw. Nicky and Boo eventually tire of the competition, and agree to settle for the draw. Season Three ... Nicky collaborates with Luschek to sell the heroin stolen from Vee in Season 2. When Angie Rice and Leanne Taylor discover the stash and begin using, Luschek retrieves it and threatens them. Even so, Angie and Leanne alert a correctional officer of Luschek's activities, which prompts Caputo to search his desk. After he finds a bag of heroin, Luschek pins the blame on Nicky to save his own skin and Caputo sends her to max. Relationships Romantic *Lorna Morello (relationship) *Alex Vause (one known time) *Brook Soso (one known time) *Several other sexual encounters with unknown inmates Friends *Big Boo (competitive friendship/rivals) *Red (mother figure) *Tricia (former sister figure) *Norma Romano *Gina Murphy *Alex Vause *Piper Chapman * Lorna Morello *Poussey Washington *Luschek (former) Enemies *George Mendez *Luschek (traitor) *Vee Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Photos nicky pps1.jpg nicky 2 pps1.jpg Season 2 Promotional Photos nicky promotional pic.jpg Others nicky1.gif nicky2.gif nicky3.gif nicky4.gif nicky5.gif Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:MAX inmates Category:Electrical Workers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters